Stardew Valley
Jared forgets that he needs to make a video because he has been playing too much Stardew Valley! Synopsis Jared is missing from his set. He realizes that he needs to make a video, and runs in apologizing, and he hasn't made a video because he has been playing Stardew Valley. Jared discusses how popular the game is, and how he has put over 40 hours into it in his first week. The only similar game to this that Jared has played was the SNES Harvest Moon game. Jared does like capitalism though. He creates his character, and tells the story of his grandfather dying. Jared hopes the letter he recieves is for his inheritance! At Jared's job, someone died, and they haven't been fired yet! The farm is a pile of garbage. The game seems to be a spiritual successor to Harvest Moon. Jared hates how ugly his farm is, and can only plant parsnips, and do a small amount of cleaning before he gets tired. Nature is boring - there's no video games! He carves SOS onto the beach. There is a lot to do. Jared talks about going into the village and talking to the people. Getting to know the people is a major point of the game. Jared needs to go to Marney's room. He needs to get back the mayor's shorts, and they are on the floor in Marney's room! Jared mentions other things the game provides. How can Jared do all these things in one day! Everything is provided to the player at once, and this can be overwhelming. This is one of Stardew Valley's biggest strengths. Jared loves being able to choose what he does each day. It's better to have so much to do at once, that have a limited amount to do and getting bored from it. In the mine, there is combat! The combat isn't deep, and it is refreshing to see something different. A cat wandered onto Jared's farm, and he looks like Jared's actual cat Aries! Jared shows Aries, and tries to encourage him to do something funny. Aries just turns his head. Jared eventually makes his farm look worthwhile, with a large amount of crops, and chickens named Yungtown and PBG. Jared makes sure to jam out every night. Special events happen at certain times of the year, such as the flower festival. No one dances with Jared, and he awkwardly stands in the corner, where everyone else dances. Jared discusses the bachelors in the village. Jared wanted to be gay at first, but all the guys suck. Jared first tried to get with Leah, who looks like Jared's actual wife. Everything was going well, but Leah didn't like ice cream! Jared abandons her, and Abigail is the best girl! She has a SNES and a Chrono Trigger poster! Jared wants to marry her for her stuff! Abigail liked Jared's gifts - and wants to eat a rock. She's perfect! Jared played mini games with Abigail. Jared really knows his way around a joystick! There are goals in this game. Jared discusses the community center mechanics that give bonuses to the player for completing the tasks. One of the characters wants a lot of money. There are so many secrets to discover in this game. Jared wonders why he has a demon chicken! Something is missing. Jared has made a mod for this game - the first mod he has ever made. There is one very important reason. His farm is unprotected and needs someone to come from far away to return. From Haven and Harth, Jum Jum Jr returns to protect Jared's farm - as a scarecrow - but the best one ever! Jared put the mod online to be downloaded. Jared looks forward to continue playing this charming, and mysterious game. Jared came for the farm, and stayed for Abigail! It was different from other farming games, and started safe, but there is way more to it. Jared had fun doing everything. Very few games make Jared do that these days. The game was made in 4 years by one guy! He is still adding to it! There is nothing more important than finding a magical stardrop. Jared's mind is full of thoughts of video games! Category:ProReview Category:Videos